sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami
This character was nominated Character of the month October 2013 ''' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze (originally known as Jonic the Hedgehog) is a fan character created by Jonicthedgehog on both youtube and deviant art http://www.youtube.com/user/jonicthedgehog http://jonicthedgehog.deviantart.com/ He originally started out as a basic minor edit as seen below but gradually became the Wolf he is today. Jonic is the leader of the International Bastard Squad, a team of mercenaries containing him and his friends that reside in the I.B.S mansion in Vita Nova City. where they battle against many threats to the city and occasionally travel long distances to find the cause of danger, for the right fee of course. His true identity is the prince of the near extinct Ookami tribe Airon Hikarikaze, who to this day lives in a modern day life while running his group of mercinaries to fight the most wanted and feared foes of the Vita Nova Islands Being the Proud owner of his personal motorcycle the Okami ZERO Jonic uses it to move great distances on the search for treasures, or on a mission with his team Skills and Powers Upon returning to his true self Jonic managed to awaken powers of his Tribal blood including his Family techniqe the Ookami Sphere. The attack harnesses his spirit energy and turn it into an orb of energy. the attack is devestating but risky at the same time, When Jonic's Aura levels are at max a flame of blue aura appears on his chest which will flare up when he prepares to attack with Ookami sphere, the blue markings that connect to his Aura allow Jonic to sense Aura around him. Being skilled with Weaponry Jonic weilds his tribes sword the Sword of Shiranui which he takes great pride in keeping in his grasp and not wanting to let it go no mater the cost. Other tools include a Bazooka that fires Irn Bru cans with bombs fitted in so they explode on contact, The Solar beads which allow him to reach higher places and out of reach enemies, and the Ookami's Mirror which is a great help in defence but prevents him from being able to attack. As a speed type Jonic is very agile being rather swift but in comparision to the speed of Sonic the hedgehog he is only at least 1/8th as fast, lacking the ability to spinball means that Jonic is unable to spin dash, however Jonic has his own variation called the Aura Dash where he uses Aura to charge and boost foward in a simmilar matter to the afore mentioned spin dash Due to being an Ookami Jonic carrys the natural immunity to Chaos energy therefore making moves like Chaos spear and blast bounce right off of him. however the downsides to the immunity take effect making him unable to use Chaos powers or Chaos Emeralds for himself. Trance Somthing unrealted to his Ookami tribe skills is Jonic's Trance mode, the form is a physical change to his appearance and a boost in power and skill. The form is activated when Jonic is at his limit of emotion that is either sadness or anger, the form can also be activated when Jonic has sustained alot of injury and still has the will to fight. Though it seems to be a big power boost it only lasts temporarly which makes it versitile in rare cases, the form was obviously inspired by the limit break system from the role play game Final Fantasy IX where characters also have simmiler modes and benefits mentiond above. While in Trance Jonic loses his clothes and his fur and body marking colours interchange he sports a mane around his neck and wears blue shorts in this form, the scar on his chest does not fade from his body and can be seen more often as Jonic is rarely seen without his jacket off. The form was the effect of Dr. Edgar Cyrex's experiments on the boy but they did not take effect imeditately. In the newest version of trance mode Jonic's markings take a more basic form while lengthend bits of fur sprout from his shoulders while his hands bare furry cuffs around them. Clothes wise Jonic's shorts are replaced by navy blue knee cut trousers which are followed by silverish boots. Trance Mode D (Dark) A dark variation exists for when Jonic's negative emotion's such as rage and hatred go over balance. this mode is known as Trance Mode D Jonic first entered his trance mode when his first girlfriend Yuri Violet was murdered by Oblivion his dark counterpart. The fury and hatred for Oblivion made Jonic enter Trance mode D which caused him to not only attack Oblivion but also attack his own friends. since then Jonic mastered his trance mode and uses it when he absoloutly needs it. '''This form has only seen one appearance and has not been seen since Trance mode B (Breaker) The forms appearance bares orange fur alike to Breakers fur and strange facial patterns that differ in colour, Jonic's eyes also turn blank showing no sign of vision but this can be debateable. his clothing also becomes a mix of Jonic and Breakers attire but with new additions such as a white hood and a navy blue sleeve.Trance mode B is a more physical form that relys on melee damage unlike the regular trance mode which can use powers. Trance mode B is formed when Jonic enters trance whilst weilding the sword Broken Legacy. Being a more powerfull trance it has an even bigger limit as Jonic can only maintain this Trance mode for 25 minutes unlike the regular where he can stay in it for 50 minutes. another con to Trance mode B is that Jonic cannot currently be able to handle the power that the form gives him and as such fears its power and is hesitant to use it Trance Mode S (Sacred) The Final Level of Trance and as such incredibly powerfull so much that Jonic's strength is almost on the level of Fusion form However It is incredibly dangerous and risky as being in it for way too long could actually kill Jonic. Further more alot of power is required to enter the Trance mode in the first place making it a very rare occurance. This form has yet to be used ''' Weakness's Jonics main weakness is that he has limited use of his tribal energy which is linked to his body markings. should he use too much energy he would enter Temporary lockdown. a phase that strips him of his powers (not coun ting weapons) for a limited time (mostly 30 minutes) this can usually provide stress among himself. Elementally Jonic has a major Weakness to those of the earth and darkness elements, being of the light and wind elements himself. In Trance mode Jonic's energy slowly drains which by the time it is all used up he reverts to normal without his markings. When it comes to water Jonic is an alright swimmer but he gets exhausted from it rather easily. Spiritual Unification When Breaker unified with Jonic Breaker's soul became the blue flame on Jonic's chest and continues to stand by his side as said flame. through Spiritual Unification Breaker could augment physical strength and signiture move Heroes Tremor to Jonic however since the flame is linked with Jonic's spirit energy it is only possible in small portions. Appearance As a hedgehog Jonic looked exactly like mobian hero Sonic the hedgehog albeit with minor changes i.e brown bangs and blue shirt. this caused contriversy among others as it was deemed unoriginal and lazy. Another major trademark at that point was his long tanned tail most easily compared to that of a Dragon Ball Z sayian's. strangly Jonic stated that if he were to lose his tail then he would perish how he would know this has never been reveald. 2 years later Jonic was redesigned as a sky blue hedgehog with a dark blue thieves jacket brown pants black sneakers and a bandana which later became a trademark, underneith his shirt Jonic had gained a scar going diagonally across his chest which he had probably gained in battle. The appearance worked for a while until it was deemed "still looks like sonic" by few This led JonicOokami7 his designer to come up with somthing once more resuilting in his species switch. Jonics final design has the same clothing as the last but his fur was designed to be brushed backward and shoulder length. his muzzle and inner ears were changed to white to fit his wolf appearance he was also added with his body markings the symbol of his power this appearance has been seen as unique by some but his name has been complained about by few leading to the poll on Deviantart on which he should be renamed too. Many voted for him to keep his name resuilting in the poll to be a waste of time. On October 18th 2011 Jonic got his final design where his hair dangles over his shoulders and are more colourfull being some being brown and blue, his navy jacket and gloves were changed for a deep dark blue jacket with matching coloured fingerless gloves a black cover was put over part of his left arm to cover up a scar along with another 2 he recently sustained on his torso. Around his jacket a black belt is wrapped diagonally around his right shoulder connecting to another belt around his waist attached to the belt on his back is a harness for his Sword to be held. Personality As a child Jonic was timid and nervious who was curious about his origins, as he grew older Jonic became anti social and sheepish finding it hard to speak out his feelings, the way he was at this point drove his once girlfriend Yuri Violet to mothering him a bit being one of the closest people he opens up too next to his first friend and Pokemon Jacob the Pikachu. Jonic then became uptight and silent while wracked with guilt of the deaths in his life he could of prevented (his first girlfriend Yuri Violet who died before him, and Breaker the hedgehog who died at war with creatures made from the shadows), This drove him to feel a lack of trust to others and found it hard to open up to teamwork in a lot of cases. but has a very rare chance of lightening up occasionally, in many cases Jonic was considerd a loner but with leadership capabilities. After a while Jonic soon shrugged off the guilt and depression thanks to the help of his wife Peach Lightwater but retained his serious attitude continueing to lead the team of mercinaries through theyre freelancing days Normally Jonic will not fight and will try and evade it as much as possible only fighting when truley necessary yet has a true sense of Justice nontheless. This is mainly because the Ookami were pasifists themselves wanting to bring peace to the world as much as the sun goddess Amaterasu seeked herself. Jonic also grew to not care about his royal heritage and mostly about his dutys as the weilder of the sword of Shiranui, otherwise he just likes to relax with his friends and family occasionally chilling out in the sun complete with sunglasses. It has become aparant that in recent days Jonic has become a bit care free along with his serious side, on the otherside he has developed into a bit of a deadpan snarker often wisecracking with his oh so serious tone, while gaining a past time of going fishing for the sport of it. Jonic doesnt use much skill when fishing and only usually does it when the weather is perfect ocassionally taking his friends and kids with him. When it comes to cooking Jonic is utterly hopeless and can be concidered one of the worst cooks in the I.B.S one prime example of his bad cookery is when the only thing he could make was a bowl of cornflakes (What made it worse was that they were burnt) Despite how serious he acts Jonic has been known to Break the fourth wall but not to the same degree of fourth wall breaking as characters like Optimus and Nega. History Jonic was born under the name of Airon Hikarikaze who later became one of the few remaining members of the Ookami tribe, a civilization of wolves with unique markings that pay homage to the godess amaterasu and protect the weapon of the tribe, the Sword of Shiranui a weapon claimed to have been obtained by the tribes first leader from the heavens to vanquise evil that plagued the lands with sadness. Jonic Himself was Prince of the Clan under the parenthood of King Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze and Queen Yelina Starseer Hikarikaze along with his older sister Lydia Hikarikaze. Eventually the Day of Cyrex occured. The war waged by Jonic's soon to be nemesis Doctor Edgar Cyrex in which he reduced his home to ruins and his race to a small number by either death or any remaining Ookami casting away their markings and beleif in Amaterasu, Dr. Edgar Cyrex was a scientist that once dedicated his life to studying the origin of mobian's but at some point he grew to hate mobians and turned to an evil scientist who created mutant soldiers to aid him so he can rid the world of Mobians. As the war ended Cyrex had won his forces killing many including Queen Yelina while King Zerell vanished without a trace. Cyrex then obtained the infant Jonic and proceeded to take him back to his lair. Mutation At Cyrex Corpiration Jonic was used as a living test experiement that Cyrex was trying to create as.. the Trance warrior, by injecting genes for the ultimate power boost Cyrex hoped that the genes that let him unlock the power of Trance mode. the test failed as Jonic failed to become anything. Cyrex was infuriated by this failure and then locked the cub deep in the lab where he remaind the day an accident occured. the accident was caused by a warrior named Breaker Earthsoul breaching Cyrex corp to free the child and causing the lab to become unstable to which the soldier and child escaped. Breaker then took in the boy with his wife and raised him until one day 6 years later Cyrex's forces attacked and killed her while Breaker was away. Jonic then escaped to evade capture. Friendship During the time Jonic was in hiding he was attacked by a group of Robots under the control of Gx the hedgehog who was attacking japan at that point sometime after being seperated from his counterpart Shade the hedgehog (dmetrius96 on youtube and deviant art) Jonic was then protected by Yui (Shades girlfriend at that point) and then saved by Shade and friends the group then agreed to take Jonic with them so he wouldnt be vunerable to more attacks and quickly began a new friendship with him. during the fight with Gx Jonic was struck by a powerfull attack and his negative emotions were formed into another being who quickly became known as Oblivion. a corrupted youth who lacked anything possitive and had the goal of eliminating Jonic quickly, his attack was thwarted at shade managed to defeat him and Gx resuilting them to retreat. days later Shade took Jonic in as his apprentice which Jonic slowly began to open up and the two gained a brotherly relationship. New beginings Going through training and studying Jonic often wonderd about his past life and one night left Shade and his friends with only a small sword and shield starting his journys for the truth. At the age of 16 Jonic formed a group of mercenaries with his friends Jacob the pikachu, Nega C payne and Optimus Kiefer. together they reformed The International Bastard Squad (I.B.S for short) and moved into an old abandoned mansion bought by optimus with a large amount of money his great aunt donated it to him upon her death to which optimus took great pride in owning until Jonic conned it out of him with his slippery theiving ways (they played 3 rounds of naughts and crosses). as time passed the team became the highly recognised team in vita nova city being known to get any job done, during many missions Jonic and co encounterd many aditions to the team including Jonic's old sensai and his soon to be wife Peach Lightwater. On the other hand things were not always the best of times, such as the loss of Jonic's first girlfriend Yuri Violet at the hands of his dark counterpart Oblivion Yamikaze, and the death of Breaker a close friend and brave warrior who died at war. Armed with the Sword of shiranui the blade that Jonic weilds the young wolf learnt the truth of his past and gained his markings which he unlocked his ookami powers. discovering that cyrex, the man he had fought and encounterd many times before was to blame. he gained a hatred for doctors ever since. Friends Jonic has many Friends but he considers them Allies then friends and slightly hangs out with them when not on duty of reducing trouble of Vita Nova Jacob the Pikachu Jacob is Jonic's first pokemon and a close friend the two have been traveling the Vita Nova Islands before the forming of the new I.B.S Jacob looks up to Jonic as his best friend and is determind to follow him in battle and adventure in a 3 member version of Team I.B.S Jacob along with Nega will aid Jonic as they are the closest friends he has Jacob being in Flight formation Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Nega is Jonic's Powerhouse of a friend who hails from Dusty Island. though he looks like a brute he is always willing to help Jonic with his strength and his inventions along with Jacob Nega aids Jonic in the 3 member version of Team I.B.S being in Power formation Optimus Twat Kiefer the friendship between Optimus and Jonic is that like everyone else who meets him Jonic thinks Optimus is also a perverted nobody that everyone despises and keeps him on the team regardless as a childhood "friend" Optimus usually meets the bad end of Jonics weapons usually when he is spying on any female he comes in contact with. Shade the hedgehog Shade and Jonic go way back to his child hood and have been like brothers since Shade who is usually calm and cool will at time hit Jonic for making wisecracks but is otherwise he is someone Jonic sees as a mentor together Jonic and Shade can fuse into an elemental fusion of wind and thunder known as Storm the Thunderwind Peach Lightwater the Snowleopard Peach is Jonic's girlfriend and has been for 4 years. they first met when Jonic saved her from a burning house when they were kids and have since then fell in love. after many years the couple got married and had 2 children Sky and Rune. Jonic and Peach both hope to be a highly recognised couple together (Peach is also the canonical love intrest for Jonic instead of Peach's other 3 counterparts) Clair Nightcutter the Ookami Clair is Jonic's older cousin and the only known relative he has left besides his older sister Lydia, years after the Day of Cyrex Clair had caught on that her beloved cousin was alive and seeked him out eventually finding him. All though she may act tough, independant and stand alone she thinks the world of Jonic and promises to stay by his side for the remaning days of her life Yuri Violet the Hedgehog Jonic's first girlfriend who he loved with all his heart. She was killed infront of him by being choked in a death grip by Oblivion. Jonic who had his legs trapped under a rock at the time was unable to save her and to this day he holds an eternal grudge for himself because of it. To forever remember her Jonic took the Blue ribbon that Yuri always wore on her head and wrapped it round his arm. Her death always plagued Jonic's mind changing him from a happy go lucky jokester to a serious and depressed man. When Yuri was found alive several years later Jonic felt happy and at the same time concerned from her return. This caused them to become distant with eachother until one situation where they were trapped underground together. it was during that time they finally settled things and just became friends Breaker Earthsoul the Hedgehog Breaker is a fatherly figure and a mentor to Jonic, Breaker saved Jonic from Cyrex when he was an infant and raised him with his wife Serenia. After 6 years Serenia was ambushed and murdered by Cyrex's men while Jonic escaped soon to be found by Shade. 10 years later Jonic and Breaker reunited and fought side by side against foes like Oblivion and Cyrex. months later the war of Vita Nova happend and Breaker bravely gave up his life. On his dying breath Breaker gave Jonic his sword Broken Legacy to which Jonic uses alongside his current sword the Sword of Shiranui to this day. In the present day Jonic had discovered that Breaker's spirit had become one with his giving him the ability to access Trance Mode B. Other Friends/Allies Other friends can be listed here. (a great number are other peoples characters) Reece Kiza Kelly the panda Clyde the Solar Hedgehog Connor the hedgehog Finn Alexander Evans the Demon wolf Miranda the Panther Lydia Hikarikaze (Sister) Elvira Darkwater (Alternate Romantic intrest) Dementia Freezewater (Alternate Romantic intrest) Toxic Lustwater (Alternate Romantic intrest) Sari Earthwater Aequnum (Balance counterpart) Tanya Rhapsody Lockheart the Bat (Adoptive Sister) Kathy the Ferret Family Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze (Father location unknown) Yelina Carol Starseer Hikarikaze (Mother, Decesed) Unanmed Ancestors Archer Nightcutter (Uncle). Unamed Aunt. (Decesed) Unamed Grandfather (Decesed) Sky Joy Hikarikaze (Daughter) Rune Zen Hikarikaze (Son) Saskia Hikarikaze (Daughter) Enemies Jonic normally will not fight and only will when necessary against foes. Oblivion Yamikaze Jonic and Oblivion are natural enemys made from the light and darkness from the same form. The relation goes back to Jonics childhood from where the demon wolf was removed from his body. Oblivion shows pure hostility and hatred to Jonic much like he does everything else and will always clash with him on every meeting, but cannot kill him and vice versa as they are both of the same being if one were to die the other would go with him. Both wolves know this so they always spare eachother much to Oblivions anger who would rather destroy him along with the rest of the world with his dark power. Doctor Edgar Cyrex Cyrex is not only a great foe to Jonic but the whole Ookami race, the doctor was the best friend to Jonic's father the tribe chief and a well known Mobiantologist. But one day he got the power to create soldiers from genetics called Lizardmen and took his new army to kill the Ookami. Many perished including Jonic's own mother while his father went missing, defenceless Jonic was abducted by the derranged scientist and was used as a test subject to test Cyrex's newest experiment. "The power to get stronger at a touch of emotion" which is now known as Trance, the test appeared a failure and Cyrex shut the boy away unaware that an accident would help Jonic into the path he now follows. In todays world Cyrex is a wanted criminal by Vita Nova Institute Police and is pretty much frowned down upon by the I.B.S and most of the other citizens. To prevent getting caught Cyrex hides in an undefined area while sending forces to do the dirty work. While Jonic hates Cyrex with a passion on what he did he cannot bring himself to be reduced to being just as bad as him by killing him if he were to ever be found. Someday Jonic hopes to bring Cyrex to justice one way or another. Other foes Laufeia Yamiborn Project Overkill Darkness Centros the hedgehog Bios the creation Doctor Victor Arrogan Dusk Pandora Yuritwo the Altered Clone Gennatwo the Altered Clone Rivals for those who see Jonic as someone to compete against on every meeting Valiant Lix Tetrax the Bathog Tom the Fox Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Panda Romantic Path Despite Peach being the canonical girl Jonic marrys, there are at least 3 other alternate variations of his life where he marrys one of Peach's 3 split personas, when the girls finally become one the Counterpart who Jonic has bonded with the most will take over as the lead persona and will marry him. Elvira Darkwater Elvira is a strong independant woman who is made from Peach's darker intentions. She is skilled with the sword known as Sharp Truth and has a very large appitite. Elvira also loves Pigs and will physically assult anyone (most likely Optimus) if one is hurt. Dementia Freezewater Dementia (or Demi for short) is the innocent cute type who loves to cook, sometimes maybe a little too much since she names all her appliances. The downside to Demi is that shes slightly excentric and will occasionally go crazy and spout occasional tourettes, but otherwise Demi is a very nice person who gives anyone a chance. Toxic Lustwater A flirtatious and desireing woman. Toxic being a Lustwater, (a Waterian that is a less deadly Succubus) enjoys pleasure in all degrees and fashions. Toxic is the type that constantly flirts with Jonic and loves his company for some things other then pleasure being more independant and strong about herself. Besides the four mentioned there is a secret 5th timeline in where Jonic gets back with Yuri and continues their relationship together. Pokemon Being the Champion of the Vita Nova Pokemon League (Non canon) Jonic has raised and trained Pokemon well starting with his first pokemon Jacob the Pikachu Aside from Jacob Jonic has a collection of rare pokemon from when he went to regions such as Johto and Unova '''Note These Pokemon are all used in the creators pokemon games of the respective regions. Jacob to an extent does not follow this trend since he is a main character. Johto team (Heart Gold) Jacob (Pikachu) Level 100 Flare ☆ (Typhlosion) level 86 Noctowl Level 80 Snappy (Feraligatr) Level 86 Leaf (Meganium) Level 84 Razor (Gliscor) Level 83 Unova team (Black) Cutter (Serperior) Level 100 Drippy (Simipour) Level 100 Unfezant Level 100 Zapzer (Zebstrika) Level 100 Kitsune (Zoroark) Level 100 Crush (Haxorus) Level 100 Unova Extension (Black 2) (Jacob takes part in this team) Stripe (Arcanine) Level 62 Mizu (Vaporeon) Level 62 Prism (Tyranitar) Level 61 Sinnoh team (Platinum) Empoleon Level 62 Staraptor Level 62 Houndoom Level 62 Leafeon Level 62 Lucario Level 62 (Jacob takes part in this team) Kalos team (Y) (Jacob takes part in this team) Spyke (Chesnaught) Level - 100 Fahren (Talonflame) Level - 100 Master (Aegislash) Level - 100 Titan (Barbaracle) Level - 100 Venryu (Dragalge) Level - 100 Others (No definitive game) Hydro (Swampert) Level 78 Croctus ☆ (Krookodile) Level 86 (originally found in Black) Spyke Jr ☆ (Chesnaught) Level 50 (Y) - formerly, given to his son Rune Hikarikaze Gallen ☆ (Gallade) Level - Pending (Y) Battle Quotes "My Legacy is my own..." - normal battle quote " ... Why must we always conflict in battle" said when fighting Oblivion "... i dont wish to fight you!" Said when fighting friends " Ookami sphere!" when using his ookami sphere attack "TRANCE!!" when entering trance form "I...is my legacy... at its end..." when defeated on ground "NO!" when defeated in air " Amaterasu... why must i fight..?" Normal victory quote "Please... forgive my sins..." When defeating friends " .... you brought it on yourself " When defeating Oblivion 3 eras.png|Classic. Near modern and Modern Jonic broken legacy.png|Jonic with a shattered sword of Shiranui in its original state lock and loaded.png|Jonic with the Bruzooka Adventures of a youth.png|Young Jonic JonicMotorbike.png|Jonic with his bike the Okami ZERO the triangle.png lone companions.png|Jonic and Jacob in the future guiding light.png The new meaning of Trance.png The new Leauge.png|the Vita Nova Pokemon League Team IBS.png|Jonic Jacob and Nega in Team International Bastard Squad Total conquest.png Desert wanderer.png|Jonic's desert costume awakening.png|Jonic summoning Yoshitsune. By JonicOokami7 Grab my hand.png|Jonic and Peach by JonicOokami7 Begining Journeys.png|A young Jonic and Jacob by JonicOokami7 Jonic Olympic Card.png|Jonic's Olympic stats by JonicOokami7 and Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze Skies of doubt.png|Jonic in the background as his daughter Sky looks on. By JonicOokami7 Father and Daughter.png|An older Jonic with his daughter Sky, By JonicOokami7 I.B.S personas - Jonic x200.png|Jonic along with his persona Shiranui by JonicOokami7 The Good the Bad and The Aequnum.png|Jonic with his counterparts Oblivion and Aequnum by JonicOokami7 Wrath of Cyrex.png|Trance Jonic vs the Mutated Doctor Cyrex - By JonicOokami7 Bastard Story - Final Cut - Mercs only.png|Jonic and some friends as Characters from the Last Story Jonic wildfire.png|Jonic with firey aura Jonic_by_1feellikeamonster.jpg|Jonic By 1ifeelikeamonster Team I.B.S Met-tex complete.png|Team I.B.S with metal textures Jonic rivals.png|Jonic with Rivals Reece Tom and Valiant by JonicOokami7 002 Jonic.png|Jonic's Cyrex Data card by JonicOokami7 Jonic as Kazuya BG.png|Jonic as Kazuya Mishima (Tekken 2 version) Showcase of project From X and Y Jonic.png|Jonic and Jacob with a newly befriended Chespin by JonicOokami7 From X to Y.png|Jonic and Friends ready for a new journey by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Trainer Card - Jonic.png|Jonic's Trainer Card - JonicOokami7 The 3 Ookami Treasures.png|Jonic's three Ookami weapons Jonic Spiritual Unification.png|the spiritual unification of Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze and Breaker Earthsoul - by JonicOokami7 Jonic - Boom Style With BG.png|Jonic in the art style of the upcoming Sonic boom by JonicOokami7 Team I.B.S in action.png|Jonic with Jacob and Nega in the 3 team version of Team I.B.S by JonicOokami7 Trance Jonic VS Super Shade.png|Trance Jonic VS Super Shade by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Rivals 2 - Rivalries comeback.png|Jonic and friends in I.B.S Rivals 2: Rivalries comback - by JonicOokami7 Musical Themes Dive Right in - story of the year Wake up - story of the year Trivia *Even though he is a thief Jonic is a fighter of a good cause normally stealing for missions *Jonic very often uses his real name in introductions but still prefers the name he lived with *Some of Jonic's personality was based on Final Fantasy Character Cloud strife but Jonic is more hesitant to fight unlike Cloud, Jonic was also inspired by various other video game heroes such as Link from the legend of zelda but while keeping his own fighting style and personality. *If Jonic's colour is inverted his fur and markings become orange. the colour of his mentor Breaker Earthsoul and vice versa. Even though this connects them further it was a coincidence by theyre creator JonicOokami7 Category:Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Male Category:Tribe Members Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Armed with a sword Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Speed Category:Characters with wind powers Category:Characters with light Powers Category:Mercenaries Category:Ookami Category:JonicOokami7's Characters Category:Thief Category:Orphan Category:Member of The Royal Family Category:Prince